Justice league as high school students
by emeral-sea
Summary: read and review please...the titile says it all
1. Default Chapter

Diana scanned her surrounding. Hundreds of students millered everywhere. Here she was, amongst strangers and the only one with no friends to to share gossip, news, or the past summer with.  
  
She gave out a sigh. Her head returned to the school entrance. She might as well face it now.  
  
"Move." A figure shoved past her. Diana staggered. She glared at the retreating back as her hand moved to recover her backpack. If it wasn't her first day, she would have given hat boy a piece of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Classs. Quiet down please....Class!" The class stopped its thundering. All heads turned toward the history teacher.  
  
Mr. Kent ajusted his glasses. "I want to introduce your new classsmates, Miss Diana Prince. She will be joining us for the rest of year, so please make her feel welcome."  
  
He turned to the girl beside him. "Diana, why don't you take a seat beside Shayera."  
  
The slender girl nodded a thank. As she passed the seats, several whispers rose to the air. Her back felt as if exposed. She tensed.  
  
"Hi, my name's Shayera." A hand shoved itself into her vision. Diana looked up to see a redhead beamed at her. She let out a genuine smile and took the offered hand. Perhaps her first day won't be so bad after all. 


	2. chapter 2

"So what's your next class?"  
  
Diana pulled out her schedule. Before she could take a look, Shayera yanked it away.  
  
"Hey, I have Hoffman net too. We practically have every class together. Well, except I have ROTC instead of gym."  
  
"You're taking ROTC?"  
  
Shayera ignored the raised eyebrow and shrugged. "The class's ok. It's not that tough really. Come on, Old Crone Hoffman's gonna have our head if we're late."  
  
Diana let herself be dragged away. 


	3. chapter 3

Diana doggedly dropped her backpack on the floor and slumped into the library chair. She had had a tiring day yesterday with a load full of homework. It didn't help any that she had stayed up late last night by Artemis's bedside.  
  
In spite of her aunts' insistent, she couldn't help but stayed up until there was a sign that Artemis's fever broke.  
  
She got out her unfinished homework and buried herself between the stacks of papers.  
  
"You're in my seat." She looked up to see a familiar face flashed her a gorgeous smile. He must really have no idea how dark her mood is. Her eye twitched in annoyance. If the boy knows what's good for him, he better leave before she decides to take vengeance for their last encounter.  
  
"You must be an idiot to forgot putting your precious name on it."  
  
The smile on the boy slowly dissolved. His eyes flashed as if warning a thunderstorm ahead. "I was here before you were," came a near growl. His head jerked toward the pile of book that Diana had missed to notice on the chair opposite.  
  
The boy glared venomously. Too tired to fire back another attack, Diana grabbed her belongings and stalked off for another table. Why waste her needed time on a pathetic boy anyway.  
  
~*~ *hint * hint* The Boy's real initial are BW  
  
P.S. remember to leave a review 


	4. chapter 4

"Who's that?"  
  
Shayera looked up from her tray and followed the direction of Diana's head.  
  
There stood the hottest guy ever with a swarm of girls hanging onto his arms. He wore a sharp expensive suite and a dashing face. And to top that, his face had on a hypnotizing grin.  
  
Shayera turned around. Her face solem. "Diana, if you don't want to get hurt, don't go anywhere near him. He's... unstable."  
  
Diana let out a lopsided smile. "Him? Hurting me? You must be kidding."  
  
"I'm serious Diana. He's the biggest jerk in school. He'll make a girl falls for him then throws them out like a toy.  
  
Diana crackled. "I'm not that kind of girl Shayera. Besides, the last time I met him, I almost had the urge to knock him in the face."  
  
Interest sparked in Shayera's eyes. She leaned in closer. "What did he do?"  
  
"Well, the first time he knocked me over." Seeing the lifted eyebrow, Diana amended, "I don't think he saw my face. And yesterday at lunch, we kind of had a little spar in the library."  
  
"Oh please, say anything but the library. I've been in it for hours editing for the newspaper."  
  
"Hi Linda." Diana gave the blond a smile.  
  
"Diana and I've been talking about the famous jerk over there."  
  
"Who? Bruce? Oh isn't he hottest guy ever or what? Oooooooh. Wait 'til you hear this. I haven't put it in the newspaper yet so you guys will be the first to hear it!! Anyway, he, Bruce Wayne, actually got Selina a diamond ring!!! A diamond ring!!!" Linda Parker's voice rose to a squeak.  
  
"They're getting married?" Diana managed to squeeze in.  
  
"Oh Diana, please. Remember who we're talkin-"  
  
"You've heard of Wayne Enterprise? No? Well, Bruce owned it. Seriously, he has more than enough money to give out expensive gifts to his girlfriends." Linda sighed dreamily, "I sure wish I was one of them."  
  
"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Shayera sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I already have Wally."  
  
"Yeah, too bad," Shayera emphasized. She leaned back in her chair. "Speaking of the little annoying devil, I really don't get what you see in him."  
  
"Hey!!" Linda stood up immediately. Her angry face suddenly appeared a devilish grin. Se sat down. "Oh? And I, for one, don't get what you see in that soldier boyfriend of yours."  
  
Diana swore she could have seen a blush on Shayera's face.  
  
Shayera opened her mouth to retort, but a softer answer came out than expected, "He's not my boyfriend. And I don't like him."  
  
"Sure, and you ending up in the same ROTC class as John Stewart is purely a coincident," Linda replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I do not like him!!"  
  
"Uh huh, suuuuuure."  
  
Shayera waved her and in exasperation. "Urrrrrrrr. I don't have time for this again." She sniffed. "I'm going," and stomped off with her lunch tray.  
  
Linda gave Diana a wink. "She'd had the longest crush on him over there."  
  
The tall guy carried himself a little too stiff, Diana mused, but he's not bad looking at all. With the sharp features and the muscles showing beneath the haft rolled up sleeves, she could see why her best friend might have an interest in this guy.  
  
For once, she was grateful for Linda's chattering.  
  
The bell rang. 


	5. chapter 5

"Would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
The locker slammed closed to reveal her science lab partner from the other day standing opposite her. Or rather he was leaning on the lockers. Surprised lit Diana's face.  
  
The boy jumped to offer his hand. "Sorry. Steve Trevor. I was your--"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"So. Would you go?" Not knowing what to say, Diana opened her mouth. Nothing came out.  
  
"She would love to go with you," a voice behind her spoke up. Diana whirled around and came face to face with Linda. "Wouldn't you, Di?"  
  
Diana gave Steve a polite smile. Taking it as a yes, Steve Trevor broadened his smile. "Great! So I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
With several books under his arm, Steve Trevor sprinted away like a boy who just got a new car.  
  
"Yes!!!! You're going to the dance!! We should go on a double date. You with Trevor and me with Wally. Ahh!! Isn't that great?"  
  
Diana's eyes glowered. She fought back the urge to scream in her friend's ears. "I didn't say yes."  
  
"Of course you did, silly."  
  
"Did you hear me say yes? That boy must have a whole in his brain."  
  
"Well, the way you acted said yes."  
  
"What was I supposed to do after you said that?"  
  
"Aww. Come on, Diana. It'll be your first dance here. And think of it!! One of the hottest guys in school asked you to go!! This dance will be great, really. I mean it's not gonna be as good as the Autumn Dance, but it'll be great! Wait 'til you see the decorations. They're not up yet, but the artists here are just amazing at doing those. Really "  
  
Diana let the words flew out of her other ear as Linda kept droning on. Her mind wandered as her feet carried her to her next class.  
  
What was she supposed to do now? And Shayera? But she can't now just bluntly say no. She shook her head to clear out the thought. Well, She still has another week before the dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Does the last part make Diana sound too mushy?  
  
Tell me if it does 


	6. chapter 6

"You're going with Trevor?"  
  
Diana nodded. "I was going to say no, but I guess he thought I said yes."  
  
"Thought?"  
  
She shrugged. "Oh well, it'll satisfy a little of my curiosity. And aren't you going?"  
  
"Diana, Shayera?" A throat cleared sounded from the front. Mr. Kent adjusted his glasses. "Would you both pay attention please?"  
  
Several heads turned toward them. Just then the class door banged open. The principal rushed in. With only a nod of acknowledgement, Principal Luthor streamed out a whispered conversation with the history teacher.  
  
Feeling curiosity tugged at her, Diana leaned forward to get a better hearing. It wasn't of help. The kids in the front probably had the same problem, because they leaned back in their chair in defeat.  
  
Mr. Kent wore a solemn face. His head turned to Diana.  
  
"Miss Prince, would you come with me please?" the principal gruffly commanded.  
  
Sensing something vile, Diana dragged her feet to obey the order.  
  
"Diana," the worried tone apparent in Shayera's voice. Diana tried to give her friend a reassurance and followed the principal out the door. 


	7. chap 7

I apoligized for the long absence of update. Here's the next part written by superherogirlcat. Some of you might be familiar with her story "Famous flowers of serving men." If you haven't read it, I really recommend it. It's very good.  
  
I was going to wait until she and I add some more to this chapter before posting it up, but I wasn't able to get in touch with her to talk about adding more. So here's a next part.  
  
~*~ Diana followed Principal Luthor to the office, wondering what this was about. She was a little nervous, and more than a little curious, but not particularly scared. The principal couldn't possibly be more intimidating than Artemis, just as nothing he could do her could ever be worse than her training sessions.  
  
Diana could not suppress a smile at the thought. Unfortunately, Principal Luthor noticed. "So, you think this is funny, do you?" He snapped, whirling towards her.  
  
Diana immediately straightened her face. "No, sir." She responded.  
  
The principal regarded her harshly for another moment.  
  
"Humph." He growled as they resumed walking down the hall.  
  
"We'll see how much you're smiling when you get to my office.  
  
Diana wisely kept her mouth shut.  
  
***  
  
The office was cold and unwelcoming, like most high school administration buildings, and Diana was distinctly uncomfortable with it. As she was being hustled from the main office to Principal Luthor's private office, she caught a glimpse of the dark-haired boy who had been such a jerk to her and sighed, inwardly. Great.  
  
Ms. Lane, whom she recognized as the Vice-Principal, was standing in Principal Luthor's private office, along with a girl who she'd never see before.  
  
The other girl was slightly shorter than Diana's 5'5", but made up for the height difference in raw attitude. She was punky and had a kind of harsh, tough demeanor. She wore a pair of low-slung, well-worn black jeans, a red T-shirt bearing a picture of a black cat and the words "Bad Kitty", and silver cat earrings. Her eyes were artfully kohl-lined to make her look like a cat, and completed her feline demeanor.  
  
Principal Luthor sat behind his desk and appraised Diana with a hard stare. Diana waited patiently, or rather, not so patiently for him to say something.  
  
"Were you the last one out of the gym earlier tody?" He demanded abruptly.  
  
Diana thought for a moment. "I think so, sir." She said, hesitantly. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"It had to be her!" Cat-chick snapped, suddenly. "Who else could it be?!"  
  
"I can handle this, Miss Kyle." Principal Luthor snapped.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kyle, he can handle this." A soft tenor voice commented. Diana, Principal Luthor, Ms. Lane, and the feline-obsessed girl all turned to look at the doorway.  
  
Bruce Wayne was standing there, leaning against the doorway, as calm as if he'd just said "Hey, how's the weather?"  
  
Diana sighed. "Great." She muttered. "Just perfect."  
  
*** 


End file.
